


Bleeding Out In The Mouth Of The Devil

by Candlepet



Series: Dominant Reversed!Nadia [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Biting, Centaur Sex?, Collars, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Fainting, Huge Dick, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Monster Nadia, Mutation, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Reversed Ending, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Nadia Is Possessive, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has a vagina, References To The Mirror Room Paid Dialogue Option, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, She's Really More Like A Lynel, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers To The Mirror Room Paid Dialogue Option, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, With claws, With fangs, also, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlepet/pseuds/Candlepet
Summary: The new Devil hunts you through a maze of her own creation, she just needed something to do.I don't own The Arcana or any of its charactersThe title is from a Mother Mother song
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana) & You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Series: Dominant Reversed!Nadia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958200
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Bleeding Out In The Mouth Of The Devil

“Is it ready?” You ask.

“Not quite yet, darling,” Nadia breathes into your hair. “I’m just putting on some final touches while the servants finish preparing our breakfast spread.”

She stood behind you, her palms pressed over your eyes. The smell of her lavender perfume warred with those of what must be every breakfast food in the realms. Nadia always did like a buffet.

Your stomach growls indignantly, and she chuckles.

“All right, pet. We should be just about done.”

Your heart leaps.

“Ready?” She whispers.

You nod eagerly.

She uncovers your eyes with a flourish, and you blink as the world around you came into focus.

It was the Vesuvian market, or at least a very detailed rendition of it, in luxurious shades of orange and purple and black. The stalls, though empty of merchants, were decorated with platters of every food you could fathom, and many you’d never seen. You turn to Nadia, your hands over your mouth. She looks incredibly smug.

“Let’s get some food in you.”

\----------

You lean your head against her shoulder on the stucco steps of the alley where you’d sat to eat. You’d spent the last hour or so letting her hand-feed you pastries, and were now feeling pleasantly full. She offhandedly sips a cup of steaming tea.

“This place is incredible.” You observe. Nadia tilts her head to gently kiss the top of yours.

“Thank you, darling. I know you miss the market terribly. I’m glad I could give you a little of that magic back.”

You nod absently.

“You know, I never gave the old Devil enough credit for the way he was able to conjure the palace before our very eyes. It’s taken me quite some time and practice to be able to summon anything but the palace!”

You meet her eyes, listening intently.

“But clearly, my patience has rewarded me, and I can create much more now. I’ve had success conjuring the gardens, some images of Prakra. I’ve even recreated some of my favorite masquerade rooms!”

Her smile fades.

“But why throw a masquerade for no guests? Why explore a constantly shifting and unmappable realm? Why conjure a forest when there’s no game to hunt?”

She pinches the bridge on her nose between clawed fingers.

“Mastering this place was once a sufficient diversion, but what next, now that I have complete control? I’m back at square one.”

Your mind flicks through solutions, discarding them rapidly. You’d love to offer to fool around, but the two of you have had no shortage of that, and you get the sense she’s craving a little novelty. The red sand beach was too dangerous, neither of your magic could change the thrall effect of the Devil’s ocean. Messing with the expressionless, near-clockwork servants had long since proven not to be entertaining.

As you gaze mindlessly at a market stall across the street, you jump slightly at the sight of a pair of eyes staring back, before realizing that it’s just a mirror. The stall is full of them. An idea sparks to life in the back of your mind.

“How far does it go?”

“The market? If I don’t keep it in check, it could stretch miles and miles. It’s a focus thing, really.”

“A fool could get lost in a place like this...” you prod, latching onto her arm needily. She smiles, and tugs your leash playfully.

“I won’t let you get lost, my pet.”

“.... Remember the mirror room?”

Nadia perks up and gives you an astonished expression.

“My love, I was just thinking of the exact same thing! Now _that_ was a diversion, hunting you like a fox through that winding maze! I suppose you’re also thinking about the similarities between my market and that room, hmm?”

“You wouldn’t want to... do that again, would you?”

She gives a lascivious grin, made even more wolflike by her fangs and black eyes.

“My pet, I would be delighted.”

\----------

After gathering your bearings, the two of you stand in front of the palace’s golden gates, looking out into the infinite streets of the marketplace. She’s hooked you into leash looped around the gate’s bars, so you can’t run off yet. Your pulse is jumping all over, adrenaline beginning to rush in anticipation. You pick at your clothes anxiously.

“Can I run in this?” You ask, twisting to test your garb's movability. It’s definitely tight enough at the knees to make crouching a challenge, when you hold both arms in front of you, the back stretches dangerously, and you stop, in fear of popping a seam or ripping the delicate material.

“Perhaps not...” Your Devil muses. She steps forward, inspecting all the problem spots thoughtfully. Nadia shrugs, flexes her clawed fingers, and tears into the fabric. You give a dismayed cry as she works. Her claws scuff your back, leaving raised pink tracks, but never breaking the skin. Soon, your clothes drape in silky tatters across your skin, and Nadia brushes off her hands, satisfied.

“I’ll get you more clothes, darling. Can you move in that?”

“I-I think so.”

“Good,” her eyes flick over your exposed skin hungrily. “Turn around, pet, I’m going to change.”

You dutifully turn around, focusing on your path through the market. Nadia’s hooves clop loudly behind you as she adjusts into her mystery outfit. _Against the palace walls, the streets are narrow enough that even if she watches me run off, she won’t be able to tell from here exactly where I turn. She’ll probably give me a head start, should I try to circle back around to the left side of the market to throw her off? Or just find somewhere to hide? Oh, but that wouldn’t be fun to chase. Maybe-_

“All right, that should do it!” Nadia’s lilting voice cuts through your thoughts, and you turn to face her.

She’s in her hunting uniform, a heavy red coat over a white and gold corset, and elbow length black gloves, but more that that... She’s mounted on the gorgeous raspberry-maned black fresian from the palace. What was his name?

“Rani?” You gasp, reaching to pet him. How did he get here? Nadia swells with pride.

“It’s not really him, just an illusion.” She admits. Your fingers brush the hairs of Rani’s snout, and Nadia twitches reflexively. “That tickes, darling.” She giggles.

So Rani was an extension of Nadia. That didn’t surprise you too terribly, she always had a natural talent for changing her appearance here. Usually it was just her clothes, but it wasn’t uncommon for her to swap out her... anatomy, on occasion.

This is of another order entirely, though. The illusion is seamless, Rani huffs and clops his hooves on the paving stones just as you’ve seen him do in real life. You turn your wide eyed gaze on your Devil.

Before you can say anything, your eyes catch on the cutlass hanging from her belt, you fidget nervously with your collar.

Nadia curiously follows your gaze, when it lands on the sword, she smirks, and unsheathes it.

“I won’t be using this, it’s just a traditional accessory to this ensemble, of course.”

You must look unconvinced, because she presses on.

“Is it making you nervous, baby? What is it you think I would do to you?” Nadia levels the sword at your throat and tips your chin up. You lock eyes.

“I... I would let you do anything to me.” You gulp.

She looks pleased.

“Good dog,” Nadia sheathes the sword again. “but if you don’t like it, it’s certainly not necessary.” With a wave of her claws, the sword disappears into thin air, sheath, belt, and all. “You’re always welcome to make requests of me, darling, I’m yours too, you know.”

That doesn’t feel true, but you don’t press, you’re just anxious to get started. Nadia must be thinking the same thing, she looks out into the maze thoughtfully.

“I will give you a head start of sixty seconds.” She announces, reaching down to unclip your leash. Standing beside her, every part of you wants to bolt down your decided route, but she hasn’t given you permission yet.

“Thank you for this, my pet. Are you ready?”

You nod vigorously.

“Then on your mark, get set... _GO!_ ”

You’re off like a bullet, staying parallel to the palace wall. You can hear Nadia’s steady counting fading behind you, and you can feel her dark eyes on your back. After a few seconds, you dash down one of the rows, hoping she couldn’t quite see where you turned.

You slow, beginning to inspect the stalls jumpily. Rani's presence had heavily disrupted your game plan. Fighting to regain your composure, you begin reviewing your discarded plans. Since she’s on horseback, distance and speed aren't going to be your best tactics. What you need to do is hide well enough for her to pass by you so you can circle back. All of the tables you can find to hide under would leave you visible. You’re tempted by a pile of rugs and pillows haphazardly stacked in the back of a stall, but you just know that a human shaped lump beneath them would be unmistakable. You consider climbing the scaffolding to the top of the stucco walls, but getting down would take too long, too much risk of being caught.

You scoff at a stall of chimes and wind bells. With noise like that, you’d absolutely be caught.

How long has she been counting? It feels like more than a minute, but she hasn’t announced her pursuit. Has she silently started the hunt? You stop moving, trying to listen for hoofsteps, your heart pounds in your ears, drowning out any sounds that could be of question.

What was that?

Could it have been her?

What was _that_?

“SIXTY!” Nadias voice rings out over the rooftops, snapping you out of it. “READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!”

Now you can hear her hoofsteps, clopping rapidly against the cobblestone, approaching so, so much faster than you had anticipated. Your body launches into panic mode, and you whip your head around desperately for a place to hide.

You end up scrambling into a clothing shop’s curtained dressing room stall. The waving cloth clinks the curtain hooks against their metal bar, Nadia is approaching fast, you need them to stop moving. You slap your hands over them to still them, but before you can withdraw your fingers...

You hear Nadia ride past the storefront, slow, and come to a stop.

You hold your breath, hoping against hope that she doesn’t see your fingers over the top of the curtain.

She must have heard the hooks, how else would she know to stop here?

You hear her across the narrow street, rifling through the stall, and remember the rug pile stationed there. You’re filled with relief that you didn’t try that first. Nadia’s looting stops, and she starts turning the next-door stall upside down. If she’s going through the line in turn, that buys you a little time, but you still need to open the damn clinky curtain.

The crash of what sounds like a thousand cymbals resounds from across the street, and you realize Nadia must be searching the windchime stall. It’s the perfect opportunity. You slide the curtain slowly open and tiptoe into the street. You turn the corner as quietly and quickly as you can, not sparing Nadia a glance.

Strategically, distance might be beneficial, you think, since Nadia still believes you’re on that street.

But you’re not trying to escape her, you’re trying to entertain her, and that means staying just outside her grasp. You start weaving through stalls and streets, trying not to wander too far, when a very familiar stall catches your attention.

It’s the baker’s stall, and it is a sight for sore eyes. You miss the old baker, and that incredible pumpkin bread. You remember going here with Nadia when she wanted to see Vesuvia beyond the palace gates. You remember her doing her best to fit in, to sound like anything but royalty as she made her order. Your fingers trace across the grain of the wooden counter, trying to remember the taste of what was once your favorite food.

You don’t notice the silence until her voice breaks it.

“I thought I might find you here.”

You whirl around to see Nadia standing the intersection, looking triumphant. You can’t help noticing that her cutlass is back on her hip. She comes galloping towards you. You scramble for a narrow alleyway piled high with crates and barrels, and clamber over the tops, weaving through the scattered wares. You hear a barrel crashing to the ground behind you and risk a glance back. Rani (or Nadia, that is) is too wide for the obstacle course. She backs up, meeting your eyes with a “well played” expression, and runs back to the intersection to find another way around.

You sigh with short-lived relief, before it registers with you that something was... very wrong with that you just saw. Where Rani’s neck should’ve begun, Nadia’s torso began, instead, rendering her some kind of clawed, horned centaur. You try to take pride in the fact that she’s losing focus, that she’s so invested in the hunt you’re providing her that she forgets so entirely to keep her physical form in check.

The rapid clopping of her approaching hooves snaps you out of the clouds.

You don’t have time to run. You need a hiding place, now.

There.

A small deck of a stage stands against the wall, and there’s just enough space between the supports for you to squeeze through.

You can hear Nadia getting closer and closer as you scramble towards the stage. You drop onto your hands and knees and shove yourself through the opening. It’s considerably smaller than you were anticipating, but you can still make it through, if you can just... squeeze... your hips in...

You thrash in place, the wood dragging white scrapes into your skin to go with Nadia’s claw marks. Tears spring into your eyes.

She steps up slowly behind you, kneeling on her front legs to trace claws along your exposed thighs.

“You’re mine now, pet.” She growls, her voice not sounding her own. “You’re caught.” She grips your legs and spreads them, her claws digging in, breaking the flesh, and you howl from the sudden pain. Nadia traces her fingers along your inseam, and with a rough thrust of her claws, pierces the fabric and abruptly plunges her fingers into your cunt. You thrash against the wooden prison, trying to release yourself from her grip. You hear her breath coming in snarls and snorts, sounding more and more animal by the second as she works her fingers into you. _What is going on back there?_ Her fingers disappear, replaced almost instantly by her tongue. Hot, dripping, and much longer than feels real. Her teeth drag against your folds painfully and you bite down on your tongue, wincing.

Something shifts in the boards. Nadia is losing her grip on the market, and it might be enough for you to escape. Bracing yourself, you count down, _3... 2... 1..._ and tug yourself with all your might, releasing with a pop and disappearing beneath the deck. Nadia practically roars, and leaps on top of the stage, her hoofsteps thundering above you as she stomps down into the wood, trying to break through and catch you. You scramble towards the opposite side, but she’s already there, snatching at the air in front of you with claws much sharper and more vicious looking than you’d ever seen them. She stays, waiting for you to try that opening again, so you crawl as quietly as you can back towards the spot you came in, and fit back through without a hitch. As you stand up, she catches you in her peripheral, and roars again.

You can see her fully, now. Her horns are longer, thicker and twist forward. Her eyes are almost all pupil, the glowing red irises barely visible when her gaze flicks hungrily over you. The bridge of her nose crinkles into a snarl, showing off her fangs, which are almost tusks at this point. Her hair floats in a wild mane down her spine. The only remnants of her hunting gear are the sleeves of her red coat, and the gloves, whose tips have been completely shorn off with her claws. The corset and the rest of the coat are long gone, presumably ripped off when her torso grew into proportion with the horse part of her body.

She begins galloping towards you, leaning forwards to run on her arms as well, her horns leveled at your neck. You twist into a side street, sprinting towards a row of carts, you hope desperately that the same trick of putting obstacles between you and Nadia will work twice.

A wall slams down between you and the carts out of absolutely nowhere, rendering the street a dead end. You stumble to a halt and before you can even turn around, the wind is knocked out of you as you’re slammed to the ground.

Nadia stands over you, her front legs kneeling on your back, pinning you by your shoulders on the cobblestone, your arms trapped beneath you. Claws knot into your hair, jerking your head up just in time to see a mirror manifest out of thin air on the wall in front of you. She locks eyes with you in the mirror, and gives you a feral smile before leaning forward and locking her fangs into your bared neck. Your vision goes white with pain.

_Bite me._ You remember asking her, all those months or maybe years ago, in the mirror maze.

Nadia’s still in there somewhere. And she remembers.

She kisses the bite mark softly, like she had then.

She blows on the wound gently, like she had then.

But last time, you’d been interrupted. What would’ve undoubtedly become a passionate session had been cut short by Nadia’s queenly obligations.

And there was nothing to interrupt you this time.

She seems to realize the same thing, giving a satisfied sigh. Her back hooves clop as she lowers her haunches, and you feel her slick length rub messily against your ass. You can smell the salty, sweaty musk of her member behind you and moan dizzily. She gives a frustrated snarl, jerking at your hair, and you prop yourself up onto your knees to give her better access.

You and your Devil had experimented with size before, but nothing anywhere near this. You can feel her pulse against your folds, practically pouring precum out onto you, she gives an impatient hump, trying to find your slit. You free an arm and wrestle it between your thighs to help guide her in.

She’s absolutely massive, her flared head pressing against your cunt for a long moment before your body finally gives, your folds part for her, and in one jerky movement, she slides in halfway. You and Nadia wince in tandem, her out of the sudden stimulation and you from the stretch.

You brace yourself, expecting her to just start fucking you full force at this size. It’s a surprise and a relief when she pauses, you glance up at her face in the mirror, her eyes are shut, focusing. The uncanny feeling of her adjusting her length and thickness inside you makes you shudder. She settles with a girth that still stretches you ridiculously, but must be satisfactorily tight.

Now she begins rocking into you, the alley fills with the lewd sloppy sounds of wet fucking. Her grip on your hair tightens, and her tongue lolls out between her tusks.

Her cock is burning hot and twitching inside you as she thrusts, you’re stretched taut beneath her, trying desperately to relax, but every bit you loosen, she grows and fills the gap. You feel like a rubber band about to snap.

Nadia shuffles her haunches up and forward to angle deeper, lifting your back half off the ground completely. She thrusts brutally, with a feral desperation. You’re being pulled in every way, with her forelegs pinning your shoulders down, while you hang from her cock, being practically dribbled against the cobblestone, your head being yanked up by your hair so she could watch your face in the mirror. Your breath comes in yelping pants and your whole body is bounced and jostled wildly with her thrusts.

One arm is trapped beneath you, but after having guided her inside you, the other is positioned perfectly between your legs. You slip your fingers into your folds, unable to help crying out as they brush your swollen clit. You reach further to feel the rim of your opening, and Nadia’s hot, slick cock pumping unrelentingly into it. Your hand is already soaked, and you wish desperately that you could wrestle it out for a taste. Nadia gives an approving, rumbling sound, her breath coming in whining growls and her cock twitching furiously against your slick walls. You can tell she’s close.

Her teeth are in your neck again as she gives a muffled roar of release. Her cock twitches furiously, dumping what feels like a gallon of hot seed into you, plugged in tight by her massive length. Your fingers rub tight, furious circles over your clit as your Devil humps feebly. Your orgasm seizes you, wracking your body viciously as wave after wave of pins and needles ripple through you. For a moment, Nadia stands shakily, the two of you gasping in tandem, before her back legs give out behind you, dropping her entire weight onto your back, knocking the wind out of you with a decisive _whump_.

You cough roughly, trying to claw your way out from beneath her with one hand. You thrash futilely, only losing breath with every second, completely unnoticed. Nadia hums contentedly above you, one clawed hand tracing through your hair. You wave your free hand, grabbing at her claws desperately, but she remains unmoved. Your vision starts going dark, filling in with sparkly dots like you simply rubbed your eyes too hard. As your vision fills rapidly you turn your gaze up into the mirror and meet Nadia’s eyes. She gives you a wicked, fanged smile.

And then you’re gone.

\----------

You come back into consciousness gradually. The first thing you’re aware of is, as always, the weight of Nadia by your side, her arm extended beneath and behind your head as a pillow. Then, her claws tracing concentric circles onto your shoulder. Then the feeling of the wind on your bare skin, you think abstractly that she must’ve undressed you. You _hear_ the wind next, the rushing noise like a dry waterfall as it combs the tall grass. You crack your eyes open, blinking into the bright red sky, framed by the red wheat you recognize from the endless fields outside of the palace.

“Good morning, darling.” Nadia whispers, as gentle as ever. With one finger on your jaw she tips your face towards her. All traces of Rani gone once more, you can see she’s back to her normal self. Well, her previous self, that is. With all the devilish, caprine traits she had before the hunt.

“Wha-“ you begin, before Nadia cuts you off.

“You did well, my pet, you served me _so_ well.”

Even in your battered state you can’t help feeling warm at the words. You feel a slothish, disoriented smile grow across your cheeks.

“I’m so glad to hear it.”

“I know, baby.”

You shut your eyes, trying to recall how exactly you served her. The game, the windchimes, the bakers stall... And the scary parts, too. The cutlass returning, the stage that trapped you, Nadia’s increasingly mutated form as her lust overcame her. Your hand flies to your neck, and you wince as they trace the dips and gashes of Nadia’s bite. Your hand comes up clean, no blood. You inspect your fingers incredulously.

Nadia watches, bemused.

“You were so barely awake when I cleaned you up, it doesn’t surprise me that you don’t remember.”

“Do you think you can fix me up? Magically? I would do it but I can... barely move,” you rasp.

Nadia hums, calculatingly. She traces her fingers along the bite as well, making you grit your teeth.

“I think I like you this way, all marked as my own. I might rather let this one scar, but I’m willing to heal the rest.”

You close your eyes as she works, her intense power making it a significantly faster process than you could’ve done. You open your eyes when she indicates, and sit up onto your knees to test for any extra pain. You turn your gaze up into Nadia’s. Even with the two of you on your knees together she’s still taller than you. You stumble forward, throwing your arms around her neck. She returns the embrace, her long silky sleeves whispering against your naked back.

“You scared me.” You whisper.

“Oh, my kitten,” Nadia’s embrace tightens possessively, “you needn’t have been scared. I’ll always take care of you. No matter what happens, I’ll be here to patch you up.”

“Except this?” You reach towards your neck. Nadia catches your hand before you can touch.

“That’s a little one-time treat for me. Never, for a second, do I want either of us to forget who you belong to,” her tone is kind, but her claws tighten slightly in your hair, “understood?”

You nod, closing your eyes. “I offer my soul to the Devil.” You reference, thinking back to the day she used you as bait, dethroned the previous Devil, and claimed you once more. She really would always be here to help you recover, and even when she had been the one to put you in peril, it was always for the best. You touch your collar gently, listening to the light jingle of the chain. You release a shaky breath.

“You’re so good for me.” Nadia murmurs into your hair.

“So, _so_ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This exists purely for kink reasons y'all reverseNadia is so toxic lmao please never net anyone treat you like this


End file.
